rightwingfandomcom-20200215-history
Defense contractors
The following is a list of United States defense contractors. *Accenture Ltd. *Aerospace Center Support *Aerospace Corporation *Alliant Techsystems *Allied-Signal Inc. *AM General Corporation *American Petroleum Institute *Anteon International Corporation *Applied Research Associates Inc. *Argon ST *BAE Systems plc (U.S. subsidiary is BAE Systems Inc.) *Ball Aerospace & Technologies *Ball Corporation *Bath Iron Works *Battelle Memorial Institute *BBN Technologies *Bechtel Corporation *Bell Helicopter (division of Textron) *BDM Corporation *Blazeware Inc. *Boeing Company *Boeing Sikorsky Comanche Team *Booz Allen & Hamilton Inc. *Brashear (owned by Nextel) *British Nuclear Fuels Limited *CACI International Inc. *Carlyle Group *Carnegie Mellon University *Charles Stark Draper Laboratory *CNA Corporation *Concurrent Technologies Corporation *CSA *Computer Sciences Corporation *DHB Industries *Digital System Resources Inc. *DynCorp *Edison Welding Institute *EDO Corporation *Electronic Data Systems Corporation *Electric Boat (division of General Dynamics) *Environmental Tectonics Corporation *Evergreen International Aviation *Exxon Corporation *F M C Technologies *Foster Wheeler Ltd. *Foundation Health Systems Inc. *General Atomic Technologies Company *General Dynamics *General Electric's Military Jet Engines Division *Geo-Centers Inc. *Goodrich Corporation *GTE *Georgia Tech Research Institute *Halliburton Company *Harris Corporation *Health Net, Inc. *Hewlett-Packard *Honeywell *Hughes Electronics Corporation *Humana Inc. *IBM *Institute for Defense Analyses *Intelsat *International Resources Group *ITT Industries Inc. *ITT Research Institute *Jacobs Engineering Group Inc. *Johns Hopkins University Inc. *JPS Communications (wholly owned subsidiary of Raytheon) *Kearfott Guidance & Navigation Corporation *Kellogg, Brown and Root *Kollsman Inc. *Kongsberg Protech *L-3 Communications Holdings, Inc. *Lockheed Martin *Longbow Limited Liability Inc. *Loral Corp. *Maersk Line and Patriot Contract Services *Marconi Corporation PLC *Massachusetts Institute of Technology *Maytag Aircraft Corporation *McDonnell Douglas Corporation (wholly owned subsidiary of Boeing) *MEVATEC Corporation *Mission Research Corporation *MITRE Corporation; also see ANSER Institute for Homeland Security *Mitretek Systems Inc.; see MITRE Corporation and ANSER Institute for Homeland Security *Mitsubishi *Motorola Inc. *NASSCO Holdings Inc. *Nextel *Nichols Research Corporation *NLX Corporation *Northrop Grumman Corporation **Northrop Grumman Electronic Systems **Northrop Grumman Information Technologies **Northrop Grumman Integrated Systems **Northrop Grumman Mission Systems **Northrop Grumman Newport News (formerly Newport News Shipbuilding & Drydock Company) **Northrop Grumman Ships Systems **Northrop Grumman Space Technology **Northrop Grumman Technical Services *Ocean Shipholdings Inc. *Olin Corporation; also see John M. Olin and John M. Olin Foundation *Orbital Sciences Corporation *Pennsylvania State University *Pratt & Whitney (division of United Technologies) *Private Military Corporations *Private Federal Corporations *Quantum3D *Raytheon *Rockwell International *RONCO (de-mining operations Horn of Africa) *Science Applications International Corporation (SAIC) *Shell Oil Company *Siemens AG *Sikorsky Aircraft Company *SPARTA, Inc. *Spectrum Astro *SRI International *Standard Missile Company LLC *Stevedoring Services of America *Stewart and Stevenson *Sverdrup Corporation *Talla-Tech *TCom *Texas Instruments Inc. *Textron Inc. *The Titan Corporation *Tyco International Ltd. *University of Texas System *Unisys Corporation *United Industrial Corporation *United Technologies *URS Corporation *USmax Corporation *Verdian Corporation *Verizon Communications *Vinnell Corporation *Vinnell Brown and Root *Washington Group International *Westinghouse Electric Corporation *Worldcorp Inc. *Wyvern Technologies, Aerospace & Defense Contractors External links *Top 10 contractors from CorpWatch *List of Defense Contractors, U.S. Army *Top 50 Defense Contractors, U.S. Army, 2002 *Top 50 Defense Contractors, U.S. Navy, 2002 *Top 50 Defense Contractors, U.S. Air Force, 2002 *Top 50 Defense Contractors, Defense Logistics Agency, 2002 *Top 50 Defense Contractors, Other Agencies, 2002 *Table of Top 100 Parent Companies, Defense Contractors, 2002 *Table of Top 100 Parent Companies and Their Subsidiaries, Defense Contractors, 2002 *Table of Top 100 Companies, Defense Contractors, by Category of Procurement, 2002 *Top 100 Defense Contractors 1998 *Top 100 Defense Contractors 2006 *Lists and Tables for Defense Contractors, 1996 to 2001 *Contractors and Subcontractors of Selected Major Weapons Systems (1999) *http://www.defensenews.com/content/features/2005chart1.html ---- *''At the time of this writing on 09:50, 18 September 2006 (PDT), this document was copied in its entirety from Wikipedia, in the entry titled Defense contractors.'' *''This article is based on a Disinfopedia article http://www.disinfopedia.org/wiki.phtml?title=Defense_contractors'' * Category:United States military lists